A Journey to the Countryside
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Salir de la mierda y superarse en esta vida es posible, asi como conseguir lo que uno desea. Pero no por ello hay que acabar encerrados en una oficina con una pila de documentos por firmar. Por eso mismo Hanji decidio secues... llevar a su amigo a uno de los estados sureños y hacerlo respirar algo de aire puro y porque no? Tal vez encontrar a un lindo vaquero
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **A Journey to the Countryside

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, por desgracia…. Mas bien estos son obra del gran Hajime Isayama.

**Aclaraciones: **Bien, sere sincera después de tanto dialogar conmigo misma he decidido que hare este fic Riren o sea….. Rivaille/ Eren.

Y os pido algo de paciencia, pues este es mi primer fic de esta serie y por sobre todo de esta pareja. Otra cosa más, aquí no habrá una enorme diferencia de edades entre Levi y Eren. Levi apenas anda en sus 27 y Eren en sus 21. Además de que hare algo que a nuestro amado pequeñín amaría, hacerlo un poco mas alto xD por lo tanto digamos que Eren mide un metro sesenta, y Levi mediría un metro ochenta, se que el amaría ese detalle de ser alto :3

Una cosa, los diálogos estarán en **Negrita**

Los pensamientos estarán en "_**Negrita y cursiva"**_

.

.

.

No siempre he tenido una vida tranquila, tener unos progenitores irresponsables, (por no decir que mi padre dejo a mi madre, en cuanto este supo que ella estaba embarazada) y por si fuera poco, se volvió a juntar con otro hijo de puta. Yo creo que el embarazo le afecto… Y mucho.

Pero mi historia no acaba aquí, por si fuera poco tuve que nacer y crecer en un maldito barrio. Uno de los bajos, más sucios y peligrosos de toda Francia. Pero apesar de todo eso, logre superarme. Es por eso que no creo en ninguna de las mediocridades que algunos mocosos dicen, tales como **_"No puedo hacerlo" "Es muy difícil"_** o una de sus frases típicas **"Mi vida es una mierda"** solo porque su papi no fue capaz de comprarles el carro más reciente o el teléfono celular más moderno y caro.

Si en verdad alguien desea salir de la miseria, de la misma mierda por así decirlo. Entonces uno debe esforzarse aún más. Dejar atrás las excusas y empezar a trabajar duro para ser alguien en esta maldita vida. Tsk, creo que por todas esas experiencias que viví a lo largo de mi niñez fueron las que me hicieron alguien de carácter fuerte, alguien que no teme de decir lo que piensa y que le vale poco las críticas de los demás. Ah, eso y sumandole mi aficion a la limpieza.

Pero mírenme ahora, después de solo sacar excelentes calificaciones y aprender inglés, italiano, e inclusive alemán. Mis méritos lograron darme una beca, la cual se extendió hasta que logre terminar la Universidad. Una de las mejores en todo estados unidos, para recalcar. Y ahora, Levi Rivaille. Un hombre de veintisiete años, siendo jefe de una de las mejores compañías de la familia Jaeger. Una familia alemana de las cuales tiene montones de grandes compañías en cada maldito país del recóndito planeta tierra. Y ahora por fin, después de tantas malas experiencias vividas a lo largo de mi niñez y casi adolescencia, por fin me puedo dar una vida de lujo. Y ojo, que cuando digo ¨darme una vida de lujo¨ no me refiero a derrochar todo mi salario en cosas innecesarias como lo hacen la mayoría de los ricachones.

Más debo de confesar que lo primero que hice después de haber ahorrado algo de mi gran salario, fue comprarme lo que muchos llamarían _La casa de mis sueños. _Y si, es la casa de mis sueños, es grande y con una exquisita decoración al muy estilo francés. Todo desde los muebles, candelabros e inclusive los acabados y bellos detalles en la madera de los muebles. Eso más un pequeño cuarto lleno de los mejores vinos, y un enorme jardín trasero lleno de flores, por sobre todo rosas. Y el hecho de que sea un hombre con cara de amargado no quiere decir que no me gusten las cosas lindas como las flores.

.

.

.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Leviiiiii! **–Se escuchó un enorme grito, lo cual por poco provoco que el de cabellos azabaches soltase la taza de humeante café caliente que se encontraba degustando- **Levi cariño, te tengo buenas noticias! –**Volvió a hablar mientras entraba a la muy bien ordenada y blanca oficina del ya mencionado- **Vaya, si que siempre mantienes muy limpio y ordenado este lugar **–comento mientras se sentaba sobre el enorme y espacioso escritorio de caoba. Y tal y como había dicho aquella mujer, la oficina del de cabellos azabaches era muy espaciosa, con las paredes de un tono perla, con alguno que otro cuadro con un bello paisaje decorando, además de que en uno de los extremos del lugar había un enorme sillón de cuero negro y a cada lado de este había una mesita de caoba negra con una lámpara. Para rematar, varios estantes de madera y con alguno que otro detalle en estos, cubrían algunas paredes. El escritorio del mayor se encontraba prácticamente en el centro del lugar, ningún papel, tarjeta o informe se encontraba fuera de lugar y atrás de este había un enorme ventanal con unas cortinas ya corridas de color vino, dando lugar a una majestuosa vista que cualquiera se quedaría embelesado-

**Se puede saber a qué demonios has venido** –pregunto no muy a gusto mientras dejaba la taza de su tan preciado café aun lado, y dirigía su mirada grisácea hacia la intrusa-

**Oh Levi, tan temprano y ya tan gruño? Acaso aun no te has tomado tu dosis de cafeína? –**pregunto con su ya tan habitual tono burlón, mientras miraba con detenimiento cada faceta del otro-

**Prácticamente eso me encontraba haciendo antes de que TU… –**Sus ojos grisáceos refulgían con cierta furia mientras señalaba a la peli castaña- **vinieras a interrumpirme… **

**Oh… Bueno… De todas formas con o sin tu dosis de cafeína sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre –**Cualquiera que no les conociese, y en especial a aquella mujer diría que se encuentra loca de remate y que desea morir de la forma más lenta y dolorosamente posible; pero no, a decir verdad así eran ellos desde que se conocieron en la universidad. Hanji Zoe, una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños, siempre atados en una coleta, ojos cafés y protegidos por unos lentes, una mujer con muy buenas curvas. Cualquier hombre caería rendido ante ella pero, el problema era que esa mujer estaba completamente loca, pero aun así era alguien que no tenía miedo de expresarse tal cual fuese, alegre, siempre optimista y muy pero muy positiva e hiperactiva pero sobre todo una mujer con un gran carácter e inteligencia, con grandes metas y objetivos por cumplir, alguien con mucha determinación y tenacidad a pesar de no provenir de una buena familia, tal vez por eso y más fue que Levi le dejo entrar a su mundo, por veces se arrepentía por haberlo dejado permitir; pero en otras ocasiones no- **Como sea, la cosa es que nuestro muy queridísimo y muy amado amigo rubio oxigenado nos tiene una…**

**Muy buenos días… -**decía un nuevo personaje haciendo acto de apareciendo, aquel individuo llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga y hombre esta una chaqueta negra, pantalones y corbata de igual color, sin olvidar sus zapatos negros y bien lustrados. Era un hombre de al menos un metro ochenta y ocho, cabello rubio y debidamente peinado hacia atrás, ojos enigmáticos ojos celestes y unas muy peculiares pero muy atractivas cejas. Si, él era Erwin Smith, y al igual que Hanji este era amigo de Levi. Pero este era alguien muy diferente de la peli castaña, Erwin siempre sabía que decir en el momento adecuado, era un líder nato, alguien muy inteligente y manipulador; porque si, detrás de esa faceta de hombre bueno y carismático, Smith podía a llegar a ser muy manipulador, él siempre conseguía lo que quería. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser alguien bueno y en quien confiar, muy a diferencia de Rivaille y Zoe, Smith provenía de una muy acaudalada familia, pero este prefirió ganarse las cosas acosta de sus propios esfuerzos y sudor- **Veo que vengo en buen momento. Hanji, haz logrado comentarle a Rivaille acerca de nuestro viaje? –**Pregunto mientras se detenía en medio de la oficina y miraba a los otros dos-

**Y tú de que mierdas estás hablando? –**Preguntó un ya muy cabreado francés mientras miraba a los otros dos- **Es que acaso se han puesto de acuerdo para joderme desde muy temprano? Porque si es así, créanme que lo están logrando y nada bueno saldrá de todo esto –**su mirada grisácea se encontraba afilada y una de sus venitas resaltaba en su sien derecha mientras miraba al rubio oxigenado y a la loca cuatro ojos, desde su asiento-

**Bueno, por lo que veo Hanji aún no te ha contado de nuestros planes... –**inquirió el más alto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la de lentes, quien tan solo atinaba a devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa tonta. El rubio tan solo soltó el oxígeno que había estado conteniendo desde hace algunos momentos atrás-

**Erwin, déjate de malditos rodeos y dime de una puta vez que es lo que está pasando –**Nuevamente el peli negro hacia lujo de su fluido vocabulario, cosa que los otros dos ya estaban más que acostumbrados-

**Levi, sé que esto no te lo tomaras a bien pero…** -No sabía cómo exactamente decir aquello, bien sabía que el peli negro no era de aquellos a los que les gustaba holgazanear, pero ¡Hombre! Que el tipo se lo merecía, o es que acaso pensaba pasar el resto de su vida metido en una oficina?-** Nos iremos de vacaciones... **

**Ni de joda… -**escupió el otro mientras miraba con estupefacción a sus compañeros- **Me estas cagando, verdad? –**Lo último que Erwin o Hanji pudieron recordar de aquel momento, fue ver a Levi aún más enojado que nunca. Alegando que él no necesita vacaciones, Erwin discutiéndole que no podía pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en una oficina, Levi tan solo alegaba diciendo que eso sería su problema y que no debían meterse en su vida. Mientras que Hanji sacaba el tema de que el peli negro debía de estar sufriendo alguna tensión sexual; eso sí fue la gota que derramo el vaso, porque el francés no espero ni dos segundos para lanzarle a la castaña lo primero que tenía al alcance, lo cual resulto ser una enorme enciclopedia-

.

.

.

Por otro lado y para ser aún más específicos, en uno de los estados sureños de Norte América. Una joven de cabellos largos y castaños, ojos color como el mismísimo ámbar, y ropas un tanto estilo sureño no dejaba de tararear una cancioncilla. El clima era bello, cualquiera aprovecharía para pasar un buen rato ya sea para hacer una barbacoa, regar las plantas, flores o recoger los frutos, e inclusive darle de comer a los animalitos y abonar las plantas, o salir a dar un paseo a caballo. Si, sin duda la vida en el campo era bella, respirar aire fresco, disfrutar de comidas 100% natural, o hacer algo al aire libre y por sobre todo en un lugar tan grande como en ese lugar en el que se encontraba ella. La cual era una enorme finca perteneciente a la familia Jaeger, también. Ella era Caroline Aigner Jaeger, si ella también era parte de esa familia. Su madre, era la hermana menor de Carla Jaeger, esposa del gran Grisha Jaeger, por lo tanto Caroline y Eren eran primos.

.

.

.

**Eya, Caroline, ya tienes todo listo?** –Pregunto un joven de un metro setenta, tez ligeramente morena, cabellos revueltos y castaños y unos hermosos y seductores ojos verdes-

**Claro que si –**respondió con aquel habitual tono jovial la joven, mientras sus labios se curvearon hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos color ámbar miraban fijamente los otros de color turquesa- **Eren, que acaso tía Carla no dijo que te vistieras con unas ropas un poco ****_"mas decentes"?_** –El tono en que lo había dicho solo provoco que el otro soltara un sonoro suspiro e inflara las mejillas, haciéndolo ver aún más adorable, a pesar de estar en sus veintiún años-

**Se lo que dijo mi madre, es solo que me siento más cómodo de esta forma –**respondió con simpleza, y no es que se viera mal. Al contrario, cualquiera que lo viera caería rendido ante aquel joven alemán, vestido de aquella forma, una camisa blanca y algo holgada, dejando ver parte de su clavícula y aquella llave que siempre llevaba consigo, unos blue jeans un tanto ajustados, unas botas cafés y un sombrero vaquero color beige- **Además, no entiendo porque tanto ajetreo. Sigo sin entender… **

La menor tan solo alcanzo a soltar un suspiro, nunca lograba entender cómo es que su primo lograba ser un completo olvidadizo en cuestiones como estas. Aun recordaba como hace unos días su tía Carla les había anunciado que la única hija de la familia Zoe vendría a visitarles además de que ansiaba querer ayudar a uno de sus "colegas". Sin pena alguna Hanji comento el problema de su amigo, y claro que cuando digo que sin pena alguna, era porque la peli castaña no tenía problema con divulgar aquello, eso y porque ella conocía muy bien a la señora Jaeger. Justamente hace algunos años de que ella conociera al señor Grisha Jaeger, Carla vivía junto con su familia en un humilde pero lindo vecindario y justamente uno de sus vecinos más cercanos era la mama de Hanji, en aquel tiempo ambas jóvenes lograron hacerse muy buenas amigas, y justamente unos meses después Sharon (la madre de Hanji) se puso de novia con (Jason) el que ahora es el padre de Hanji, y justamente "Jason" resulto tener un mejor amigo, el cual resulto ser Grisha, el cual termino conociendo y enamorándose de la joven Carla. Con el paso de los años ambas parejas lograron contraer matrimonio y por ende ambas familias siempre se han mantenido contacto. Volviendo al presente, la señora Jaeger había insistido en que debían de quedarse por más tiempo, cosa que nuestra querida peli castaña acepto sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, o al menos lo hizo por dos milisegundos. Y como siempre, Eren no había prestado nada de atención. Es más, Caroline ya dudaba si al menos Eren había escuchado algo de que dentro de poco tendrían visitas, las cuales se quedarían por un tiempo.

**Eren… -**Deseaba decir algo más, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en un nuevo personaje que hacia acto de aparición, la peli castaña tan solo alcanzo a bufar con molestia mientras miraba al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul, caminar hacia ellos- **Maldición, que mierdas quiere ese imbécil ahora… **

**Eren! –**exclamo mientras apresuraba el paso hacia el peli castaño, que al solo escucharle su voz corrió a abrazarle-

**Dustin! –**Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosáceo en lo que el otro lo estrechaba con sus brazos y le plantaba un muy apasionado y húmedo beso, cosa que termino asqueando a la menor. Y no es porque fuera homofóbica, oh no claro que no. Ella quería, amaba con todo su corazón a su amado primo. Lo que le provocaba asco era ver como Eren mantenía una relación con aquel tipo tan… tan…-

**Despreciable…** -mascullo con asco mientras miraba como el otro tipo unos centímetros más alto que eren, rodeaba la cintura del peli castaño y atraía su cuerpo aún más al del rubio, logrando con ello sacarle un suave gemido al otro- **MIERDA ES QUE NI CASA AJENA RESPETAS? **

**Perdón, pero es que no me puedo controlar… **-Respondió como si nada mientras una de sus manos descendía hasta llegar al trasero del oji verde, cosa que solo logro sonrojar aún más al otro- 

**Yo mejor me largo… -**sus ojos ámbar refulgían con odio contenido hacia el rubio, cualquiera diría que no le conociera apostaría a que el tipo no tiene nada de malo. Si es guapo, mide unos diez centímetros más que Eren, si el tipo media un metro ochenta. Cabello rubio, unos bellos ojos color zafiro, piel ligeramente bronceada, un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. Es divertido, de buena familia y más, pero el tipo era TODO UN HIJO DE PUTA. Y para alguien como Caroline, eso no pasaba a desapercibido- **Eren… que no se te olvide que aún tenemos cosas que hacer, y tu…** -Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceo, y señalaba al rubio- Si me llego a enterar de que te has follado a mi primo, créeme que nada bueno pasara.

**Caroline! No digas cosas como esas!** –el oji verde soltó un chillido, mientras todo su rostro cambiaba a un radiante tono rojizo-

**Hmp, digo lo que se me pega la reverenda gana** -respondió de forma firme mientras fijaba sus ojos ámbar en los zafiro del otro-

**Juro no hacerle nada a tu primito…** -fue lo único que dijo el otro, mientras le sonreía a la menor de forma libidinosa- **Jamás haría algo que mi amado Eren, no quiera.**

Ambos pares de ojos no parecían ceder, ámbar y zafiros mantenían contacto visual. La tensión se podía palpar a kilómetros de distancia. Eren no sabía que hacer o decir para deshacerse de aquella horrible situación.

**En fin, mejor me largo... no puedo soportar el olor a… -**lo último que dijo ninguno de los dos logro escucharle, pero para el rubio no había necesidad de aquello ya que podía apostar que la muy mocosa había dicho algún insulto hacia el- **Y lo vuelvo a repetir, nada de mamas o folladas. Es más, nada que contenga, o los lleve al acto sexual. Saben muy bien que si cierta persona se llega a enterar, se desatara el infierno en este lugar… -**Y sin decir más, la joven se giró sobre sus talones y dirigió el paso hacia las caballerizas, hablar tanto tiempo y respirar el mismo oxigeno que aquel, le hacía enfermar. Sinceramente no entendía como es que el oji verde no sé nada cuenta de que aquel tipo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules era tan solo un embustero- **Eren, espero que algún día te des cuenta que no todo lo que brilla es oro… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Caro… -**El peli castaño alzo la voz, él quería mucho a su prima pero odiaba cuando esta cambiaba radicalmente y trataba de aquella forma a su novio y lo peor aún, es que siempre los amenazaba con lo mismo. Y bueno, aunque la menor no los amenazase, aun así el sabia claramente que si cierta persona se llegaba a enterar que su querido e inocente amigo de la infancia, ya no era "inocente" entonces ahí si se iba a desatar el infierno- **No entiendo porque siempre es así… **

**Vamos cariño, no te pongas así… **-Las manos del rubio volvieron a rodear la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo mas hacia sí mismo, provocando que el menor soltase un suave jadeo-

**Dustin, sabes muy bien que…** -Pero el otro no le dejo terminar de hablar, el rubio aprovecho para volver a rodearle la cintura y atraerlo aún más a su cuervo, haciendo que ciertas partes se rosaran provocando que el oji verde soltara algunos soniditos eróticos-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, o mejor dicho en otro estado más allá en el norte que en el sur de USA, conocido como Tennessee. Nuestros queridos amigos, Hanji Zoe y Erwin Smith se encontraban llevando a un drogado… es decir completamente dormido Levicito, quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que estaba pasando y a donde lo llevaban en tan estado deplorable. Y cualquiera hubiera intervenido, es más para los agentes de seguridad aquello se miraba tan… tan sospechosos, así que decidieron investigar, pero después de tan amena charla con la peli castaña y el rubiecito, entendieron que los tres estaban haciendo un viaje de negocios, además de tener altos e importantes puestos en una de las tantas compañías de la familia Jaeger. Así que, decidieron dejarlos en paz y desearles un buen viaje.

**Ves? Te dije que no iba a pasar nada malo –**Su sonrisa llena de triunfo solo provoco que el más alto de los tres soltara un suspiro y negara con la cabeza- **Ya solo abra que esperar~! **

**Claro, claro pero dime, Hanji, que fue lo que le hiciste a Levi?** –Pregunto un muy preocupado rubio al ver que su amigo parecía "dormir"-

**Pues al ver que nuestro queridísimo gruñón no quería cooperar pues, decidí drogarlo –**Contesto con simpleza a aquella pregunta que tan solo descoloco aún más al rubio, quien tan solo le miraba con incredulidad para después soltar un grito para nada masculino, dejando a más de uno algo asustado-

**Que tú que? –**Sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos y llenos de temor. Oh, esto no iba a parar bien y Erwin lo sabía muy bien. El momento en el que el peli negro lograse despertar y se llegara a dar cuenta de que se encontraba en un mendigo avión hacia un rumbo desconocido, sin duda haría explotar el avión, eso o buscaría la forma de torturarlos de la forma más lenta y dolorosamente posible- **Porque tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a acabar bien?**

**Tranquiloooo~! Todo va a salir bien, ya deja de preocuparte Erwin. Mejor preocúpate por arreglar tu cabello, o esa peluca barata que estas usando –**La forma en la que la peli castaña lo decía solo provocaba que el otro se preocupase aún más eso y de hacerlo sentir indignado por darle a entender que estaba calvo y que usaba una peluca barata, y NO, él no estaba calvo; era muy joven para ello, apenas se encontraba en sus treinta. Sabía que la chica no tenía malas intenciones, y que la mayoría de veces Levi exageraba, pero aun así lo que estaban haciendo era algo ilegal, verdad?- **Además nuestro querido amigo gruñón al final estará agradecidos con nosotros, no te preocupes por ello~!**

**Ahh, si tú lo dices… -**Ya no había más que hacer, y eso lo sabía muy bien el. Ya se encontraban en ese avión a punto de despegar, lo único que quedaba era disfrutar del viaje y de esas merecidas vacaciones. Después de todo, con quien estará enfurecido Levi será con la peli castaña, no con él. Y quien sabe, puede que este viaje también le beneficie a él, y logre encontrar a un lindo vaquero- **_"Rayos…shuu pensamientos pecaminosos" _**

**Uh… Erwin? Te encuentras bien? –**Pregunto algo preocupada la oji marrón al ver que su amigo tenia cara de haber chupado algún limón-

**Eh? Si, si lo estoy… -**El mayor tan solo aclaro su garganta y acomodo un poco su asiento al haber escuchado al piloto haciendo los anuncios de que el avión está a punto de despegar- **Por cierto Hanji, a dónde vamos?**

**Ehhh~! Pues… ¡A Tennessee! –**Respondió con simpleza pero con aquella alegría de una chiquilla que había recibido una hermosa muñeca- **Y no te preocupes… -**Volvió a hablar mientras acomodaba sus gafas y al bello durmiente en su respectivo asiento, junto a la ventanilla, para que cuando despertase lograba apreciar la bella vista. Vaya que Levi debía reconocer que tenía una muy buena amiga- **Ya tengo todo arreglado…~! –**Hubiera sido mentira si dijera que aquel tono que la chica había usado, no había puesto nervioso al rubio. Así como también hubiera sido mentira si dijera que Levi le iba a perdonar la vida a aquella mujer. Erwin tan solo les rezaba a todos los santos por haber de que Levi no desatara una tempestad, el tan solo rezaba para que el azabache no lo llegase a estrangular-

**_Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**karen Grimm lml: **Muchisimas gracias por haber comentado QwQ ...wahh ya estaba pensando a creer que a nadie le iria a gustar o comentar mi historia... Pero en serio gracias... Hahaha lo se, pobre Erwin xD todos creen que el usa peluca pero nooo no es asi, y en cuanto a lo de sus pensamientos pecaminosos, puede que se hagan realidad o tal vez no... En fin..

Esto va para todos aquellos que ya han leido el primer cap de mi historia, debo decir que he tenido uno que otro problema en escribir el segundo cap, ademas de que la escuela me ha estado quitando tiempo e inspiracion, pero bueno... creo que no es tan romantico ni sexoso este cap, aun no... Ya que entre Eren y Levi "aun son unos extraños" no saben nada del otr o tal vez si, pero con el tiempo se ira desarrollando esto, ademas de que le pondre muchas ganas en el siguiente cap, sera en recompensa por este cap no tan genial... u,u mil disculpas!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2. A Girl In A Country Song Parte I**

Seria mentira decir que Levi despertó como si nada, seria mentira decir que no intentó más de una vez golpear o matar a Hanji con un tenedor de plástico, así como seria mentira decir que no intento más de una vez arrancar la supuesta peluca de Erwin. Habían algunos pasajeros bien fornidos, cualquiera diría que son unos machos con pelo en el pecho que se respetan, pero ninguno de ellos fue tan valiente para ir a ayudar a los pobres de Hanji y Erwin, ninguno tuvo los suficientes pantalones para ir a ponerle frente a aquel joven francés, y eso era porque ninguno deseaba morir tan joven.

.

.

**Sí que tuvieron el puto valor para hacerme esto… **-Escupió con toda la sorna del mundo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento junto a la ventanilla y apoyaba su mejilla derecha en el dorso de la mano-

**Oh vamos Levi~! Unas vacaciones no te vendrían mal… **-sonrió mostrando toda su brillante dentadura, si hasta parecía una de esas personas que hace comerciales para Colgate dental. Por otro lado, Erwin parecía hacerle señas a la peli castaña para hacerle callar, pero está o no entendía o realmente quería meterse en terreno minado-

**Hanji… si no quieres que te lance desde este maldito avión, será mejor que cierres la puta boca y me dejes en paz…** -Fue en ese entonces que el silencio duro al menos por unos cinco minutos, y fue ahí donde Erwin decidió dejar salir todo aquel aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones. Si, definitivamente se sentía bien volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que pareció durar poco, pues a los segundos de que el queridísimo rubio soltó un sonoro suspiro, la joven oji marrón decidió soltar una sonora carcajada que termino crispando aún más los nervios del azabache. Lo último que se supo de estos pasajeros fue el quejido de aquella mujer de gafas-

.

.

.

Al final resultó ser un tranquilo viaje. Muy a pesar de que el azabache odiaba la idea de que lo hayan traído sin su puto consentimiento o al menos de forma consciente. Porque si, lo que esos dos idiotas de sus "amigos" si es que les podía seguir llamando así, habían cometido un delito. Esos hijos de puta lo habían traído arrastras, prácticamente secuestrado y peor aún, drogado. Al menos algo bueno había salido de esto. Primero se había encargado de dejar inconsciente a aquella mujer tan gritona. Segundo, la comida del avión no había estado tan mala, después de todo viajaban en primera clase y Erwin "se ofreció" a comprarle una botella de vino francés, cabe destacar que la mentecata botella le había costado al menos unos mil dólares al pobre rubio, pero nada de eso se le importaba, tan solo rezaba a Dios porque el oji gris no desatara su furia en él.

Porque si eso llegaba a pasar, quien le iría a ayudar a terminar de llenar los miles y miles de reportes que le dejaban? Quien le ayudaría con todo su trabajo atrasado? Porque si, Erwin Smith podía llegar a ser un hombre ejemplar, pero cabe destacar que era humano, no robot y por ende a veces no podía con toda la presión y como siempre Levi terminaba ayudándole con su trabajo. Y en compensación, su rubio amigo le terminaba invitando a comer a algún restaurante caro, o le compraba uno de los mejores vinos franceses.

**Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir… **-Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verles-

**No te preocupes Levi, esto es algo que no volverá a pasar –**Aseguro el más alto, mientras relajaba un poco su cuerpo. Su mirada celeste se dirigió hacia su amigo, el francés seguía con la vista en la ventana, quizá disfrutando de aquel paisaje-

**Erwin… -**aun sin despegar la vista de la ventana empezó a hablar- **Serias tan amable de decirme hacia donde nos dirigimos? –**Pregunto con cierta calma que tan solo volvió a poner alerta al rubio-

**Pues… **-Erwin empezó a sentir algunas gotas de sudor formándosele en la frente, y esto que en el avión había aire acondicionado-

**Nos dirigimos a Tennessee** –respondió la peli castaña mientras volvía en sí, después de haber pasado inconsciente por al menos una hora y media. En ese momento varios de los pasajeros de la clase turista se encontraban dormidos, escuchando música o disfrutando de una buena película, mientras que los pasajeros del área de primera clase al parecer dormían o leían algo tal vez algún libro con una buena trama, o quizá una de esas revistas llena de farándula y chismes de los famosos, en ese momento el único sonido que había era el fuerte tamborileo que el azabache hacía con sus dedos sobre la mesita de su asiento-

**Oh… -**Fue la única respuesta del oji gris. Erwin pensó que el otro se había quedado sin energías para discutir o golpear a la de gafas, mas Erwin no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, tal vez Levi no lo demostraba, pero justo en esos momentos se encontraba planeando la mejor forma de castigar a sus "dos mejores amigos." Si tan solo Erwin conociera mejor a aquel joven francés, si tan solo Hanji no hubiera drogado y arrastrado a Levi hasta un avión, si tan solo aquellos policías hijos de puta no fueran tan incompetentes, en estos momentos el ya estaría en su casa, descansando en su cómoda cama, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad y de una buena copa de vino-

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano, Caroline seguía echando chispas y lanzando improperios y maldiciones en contra de aquel rubio, que obviamente no le caía para nada bien.

**Maldito imbécil pero más imbécil es Eren por no darse cuenta… -**Inclusive varios animalillos ya tenían miedo de acercarse a aquella joven que trataba de alimentarlos, aunque los únicos que parecían no inmutarse era aquella yegua color beige con unas cuantas manchas blancas y crin de igual color. Mientras que el otro era un caballo de color negro, inclusive su crin era de igual color, pero lejos de verse mal, el caballo se miraba majestuoso, por sobre todo el hecho de que era un caballo en cierto modo "difícil." Ya que hasta la vez no se había dejado montar por nadie, solo se dejaba alimentar, bañar, acariciar y demás cosas por aquella chiquilla de ojos ámbar. Era raro, pero muy al parecer de algunos aquel caballo se encontraba esperando a aquella persona que pudiera controlarle, a alguien digno de el- **Al menos sé que ustedes dos me entienden, no es así Arizt, Shadow? –**Los ya caballos antes mencionados lanzaron un relinchido a modo de afirmación, pero un tercer relinchido se logró escucho también- **Eh? Que pasa Zasht? Creí que a ti también te agradaba el novio de tu amo? **–Pregunto con cierto desconcierto, pero el cabello de pelaje blanco y moteado en negro y café tan solo relincho nuevamente e hizo un gesto que la menor tan solo lo tomo como _"Estas loca? Ese tipo es un asco, espero que mi amo se dé cuenta de que está saliendo con alguien que apesta a excremento de vaca"_-

**Caro, debemos irnos… -**Dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada, no había necesidad para que la alemana se diera vuelta, desde un principio ya sabía que aquella persona vendría en cualquier momento a buscarle-

**Ya voy Mikasa,** -dijo después de unos segundos mientras acariciaba por última vez a los tres equinos. Sus ojos ámbar se toparon con los ojos grisáceos de la chica. Caroline sonrió al ver que la chica seguía sin cambiar, siempre conservaba el mismo tono de piel níveo, su rostro casi inexpresivo pero a la vez hermoso, con un suave tono rosáceo en sus mejillas y labios, su cabello negro como la noche y esta vez algo corto- **Sigo sin entender cómo es que siempre llevas contigo esa bufanda, más aun en esta calor…**

**Es… es porque esto fue un regalo de Eren. –**Respondió con simpleza y con una pequeña sonrisa que logro ocultar con aquella bufanda que siempre llevaba consigo- **Pero, no hay que perder tiempo, debemos de irnos…**

**Lo sé, lo se… -**Respondió mientras se apartaba unos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro- **Solo deja que medio me asee y entonces nos vamos. Tan solo espero que para cuando regresemos ya no haya estorbos…**

**Que dijiste?** –Pregunto obviamente algo confundida por el comentario dicho por la otra, para entonces, Caroline se había dado cuenta de su desliz-

**Oh.. nada…** -Era obvio que odiaba al tipo con todas sus fuerzas, es más. Si por ella fuera dejaría al tipo encerrado en el gallinero. Y porque en el gallinero? Pues porque hace algunas semanas tuvo la dicha de saber que aquel imbécil le tenía un enorme terror hacia las gallinas. Según el, las gallinas eran aterradoras. Más con esos picos y garras, con los cuales podrían sacarte los ojos, picotearte hasta la muerte y quien sabe cuanta sandez- **Mejor vámonos, que no quiero que lleguemos tarde al aeropuerto si no Hanji se pondrá pesada…**

**En eso tienes razón… **-respondió pensativa, y era obvio si aquella tipa de por si era algo pesada con aquel humor hiperactivo- **Tan solo espero que esta vez no se atreva a andar acosando a Eren…**

**Uh, créeme, preferiría que Eren fuera acosado por Hanji que por el imbécil cara de mierda que tiene por novio** –La asiática tan solo le vio de forma estoica como siempre solía hacerle, para después asentir. Por muy raro que pareciera, a ella tampoco le molestaba que su amigo tuviera novio. Es verdad que ella sentía algo por Eren, pero al ver que el chico jamás lograría sentir algo más que amistad por ella decidió rendirse y jamar contarle sobre sus sentimientos, pero desde el día en que conoció a la pareja del alemán entonces ahí supo que su amigo era un completo ingenuo por no decir idiota-

.

.

.

Algunos minutos después, ambas jóvenes se encontraban en marcha hacia el aeropuerto. Caroline ya iba más satisfecha con su baño y cambio de ropa. Era verdad que amaba los animales y todo lo del campo, pero eso sí, no podía soportar andar todo el tiempo sucia y con olor a sudor o a algún otro animal. Y mientras ellas dos se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto, la señora Jaeger se encontraba más que ocupada con la cena y otros preparativos para sus invitados. Ella era la única, además de Erwin que conocía el verdadero plan de Hanji.

Y como cualquier ama de casa con mirada bondadosa y cálidos gestos de cariño y maternidad, se encontraba emocionada de ayudar. Le resultaba extraño recordar cómo es que conoció a los padres de Hanji, como le fue tomando cariño a la peli castaña y está igual lo hizo con ella. Así como también cuando la familia Jaeger fue obteniendo éxito, y conoció al joven Erwin. Un joven totalmente encantador, todo un caballero. Aunque nunca se imaginó conocer a aquel azabache en aquella ocasión.

Aquel día del cual siempre estaría agradecida por haberle conocido, ya que si no hubiera sido por aquel joven de mirada intimidante, su amado e ingenuo retoño (Eren) no estaría aquí con ella. Así que, porque no ayudarle esta vez ha él? Aunque claro, ni con todo el dinero del mundo lograría pagarle a aquel joven azabache.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, los tres mejores amigos por fin habían llegado a su destino. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría eternamente agradecido con Dios por haberle brindado tunos amigos tan considerados, tan buenos y atentos. Pero Levi estaba más que encabronado. Primero fue porque la puta gente no lograba salir de forma ordenada del puto avión, seguido que Hanji no dejaba de reírse de él, porque según tenía un rostro de una persona que sufre estreñimiento. Y claro, que sin olvidar que todo esto se dio por culpa de aquella loca de mierda y aquel estúpido pelucas. Malditos idiotas, sin duda debía conseguirse nuevos amigos. Amigos que no lo drogaran y lo llevaran a lugares desconocidos y sin su consentimiento. Pero no, ahí no acababa la cosa, apestaba. Apestaba y con todas las letras en mayúscula, además de que estaba cansado. Tan solo deseaba tomar un buen baño y dormir al menos por dos días seguidos.

Y lo peor de todo es que se atrevían a llevarlo ¡Al puto campo! Justamente al campo, en el cual habían animales y mugre, pero por sobre todo ¡mugre!

**Y justamente esperan que me logre relajar en un lugar como este? –**Pregunto con todo el sarcasmo del mundo mientras miraba con malos ojos a la "lentes de mierda" como el solía llamar a la joven peli castaña y al "estúpido rubio oxigenado" de Erwin.

**Oh vamos Levi **–se animó a hablar la de lentes, mientras se acercaba al azabache quien seguía viéndole con intenciones de matarle, pero al menos no en público- **Esto no puede ser tan malo, es más aquí sí se puede respirar aire puro, piénsalo… Este es un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, aquí no hay ese humo del cual te quejas tanto porque siempre ensucia tus cosas~!**

**Sí, pero aun así este maldito lugar está lleno de insectos inmundos y quien sabe que otras cosas –**trato de excusarse mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho-

**Si, tal vez… puede ser –**respondió- **Pero al menos aquí no tendrás que preocuparte de tanto papeleo, más aun… -**los labios de la chica se curvaron hasta formar una de sus ya tantas conocidas sonrisas que hasta podrían hacerle competencia al gato Cheshire- **Ya no tendrás que ayudarle a Erwin con su papeleo sin fin…**

**Bueno… en eso tienes razón… -**El azabache se puso a pensar detenidamente aquello, era verdad que estaba cómodo en la ciudad, pero odiaba la parte del puto humo que le contaminaba los pulmones y le ensuciaba la casa. Otra cosa que odiaba era tener que ayudar al muy hijo de su madre de Erwin, el muy hijo de la fruta podía llegar a abusar de su poder- _"Joder… maldito Erwin" _–fue el único pensamiento que le llego a la mente, por otro lado Hanji parecía estar disfrutando de aquello, a leguas se notaba que el francés seguía batallando mentalmente, por otro lado Erwin ofendido por la forma en la que Hanji se estaba refiriendo a él, no es que el fuera malo o abusara de su poder, no claro que no.. Él no era de esa clase de persona, ¿o sí?- **De todas formas, esto fue un viaje imprevisto, fuera de mis planes o mejor dicho en contra de mi puta voluntad, ni tan siquiera tengo ropa conque cambiarme!**

Y mientras Hanji ponía sus pros y Levi sus contras, Erwin ahora se encontraba sentado en una no muy cómoda silla, mientras miraba a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo discutir sobre "Lo imbécil que era Hanji" y de que a él lo estuvieran tratando de rubio desteñido.

**¡Bien! ¡Lo que digas! **–grito aquello, llamando la atención de más de una persona que iba pasando por ahí, pero poco le termino de importar a aquello al francés quien tan solo se atrevió a verlos con deseos de meterles una fruta por donde más les quepa- **Tan solo dime ¿Dónde carajos nos vamos a hospedar?**

**¡Oh! Hombre, de eso no te preocupes –**respondió con una amplia sonrisa- **Nos quedaremos en la casa de unos amigos de mis padres~! **

**Hmp! Tan solo espero que no sea un chiquero como en el que tu vives…**

**No, a decir verdad es una granja –**Y ahí fue cuando toda la poca paciencia que el peli negro aún conservaba se fue a la mismísima mierda. Para entonces, Erwin ya se había alejado unos "cuantos" asientos más, tan solo en caso de el azabache decidiera atraparlos, tortúralos, desmembrarlos y hacer una danza sangrienta alrededor de sus cuerpos, que ahora serian una ofrenda hacia cualquier dios pagano-

**¡Mi mierda me pienso ir a queda en un lugar lleno de animales mugrientos! –**Aquella exclamación llena de furia y asco termino llamando la atención de más de una persona que pasaba por ahí, pero al ver aquel rostro furioso y aquella oscura y pesada aura que rodeaba al francés prefirieron huir lo más pronto posible antes de terminar metidos en algo que ni les concernía-

**¡Oiga! –**Exclamo una peli castaña muy indignada por lo que había escuchado decir de aquel tipo- **No se refiera a nuestros animales de esa forma.**

Para ese entonces, los "tres adultos" dirigieron la mirada hacia la dueña de aquella voz, que al parecer venia acompañada. La joven de ojos ámbar mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras que otra joven, de rasgos asiáticos conservaba su rostro lleno de seriedad.

**Y se puede saber, ¿Quién demonios eres? –**Pregunto ya cansado de aquel estúpido circo barato que se estaba armando aquella discusión. Los tres adultos no dejaban de ver a los recién llegados, aunque claro a quien más difícil le resultaba verles era a Hanji, ya que esta se encontraba siendo sometida a alguna clase de llave inglesa que el otro le estaba haciendo -

**Maldito… -**Exclamo la joven de rasgos asiáticos, mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos al azabache-

**Agh… gh,.. Levi… no puedo respirar..**

**Bien, eso será lo mejor para ti –**Dijo mientras aplicaba un poco más de presión, lo que termino por hacer que la otra empezara a convulsionarse. Aunque claro, a los pocos segundos la termino soltando. Cosa que la oji marrón termino agradeciéndole a Dios y a todos sus ángeles y arcángeles- **Espero que eso te sirva de lección a no drogarme y secuestrarme.**

**Oh vamos, aun sigues molesto por eso? –**Su sonrisa se fue ensanchando a lo que al otro le termino molestando, más aun la cercanía de aquella mujer que parecía no entender indirectas/directas con golpes e insultos- **Deberías de estar agradecido conmigo y con él señor pelucas~! –**

**¡Ya deja de referirte a mí, de esa forma! **–Aunque claro, el rubio fue olímpicamente ignorado por sus "dos amigos"- **Es que acaso ya nadie tiene respeto por su jefe?**

**Creo que no… -**Exclamo Caroline mientras volteaba a ver al rubio con algo de pena, no entendía como es que la oji marrón y el oji gris podían referirse a aquel rubio de esa forma. Es decir, el tipo era guapo. A simple vista podría decirse que era el sueño de toda chica, aunque claro había algo que no cuadraba- "**_A este tipo le ha de gustar cabalgar…_**" –Pensó mientras seguía viéndole con detenimiento-

**¡Oh! ¡Tu! –**exclamó mientras señalaba a la peli castaña, a lo que Levi termino dándole un manotazo y alegando que es de mala educación señalar así a las personas- **Esta bien, está bien pero no debías golpearme…** -soltó un sollozo lastimero mientras sobaba su mano lastimada y segundos después se abalanzo hacia la menor, que claro no se esperaba aquel gesto por parte de la mayor**- Cari, ha pasado tanto tiempo y sigues sin crecer mucho~!** –Algo que caracterizaba a la alemana, era su paciencia, carisma, su destreza, su distintas habilidades y su amor al orden y la limpieza, pero algo que también le caracterizaba el horrible humor de perros que podía tener, así como un amplio vocabulario a la hora de insultar- **Dios, si no te conociera diría que eres familiar de este –**Dijo mientras señalaba al azabache y volvía a ganarse otro manotazo por parte de este y un cabezazo por parte de la alemana, que además de odiar al novio de su primo y la maldita mugre también odiaba que las demás personas recalcaran su estatura-

.

.

.

Después de una que otra discusión más, los gritos y alegatos por parte de Levi. La risa histérica de Hanji, los deseos de morirse por parte de Erwin, (que por cierto ya no soportaba la vergüenza ajena, eso y que unos tipos no dejaban de verle, lo tenían al borde del colapso) los gru;idos y deseos de Mikasa que deseaba asesinar a aquel francés idiota, y las ganas de golpearlos a todos que ahora se encargaba la menor, por fin dieron marcha a su nuevo destino.

Claro, no sin antes dejar que Hanji les aclarara como era que conocía a aquellas jóvenes. Aunque claro, esto los llevo a otra discusión sin sentido de la cual Erwin termino desmayándose, Hanji riéndose de él y tratando de cargarlo. Mikasa alegando quien sabe que cosas en su idioma al ver a un Levi estrechando su mano con la joven alemana, quien minutos antes le había ofrecido un botecito de desinfectante para las manos con olor a mandarina, cosa que acepto con enorme gratitud.

.

.

.

La camioneta en la que iban todos era muy espaciosa, por lo que terminaron quedando así, Mikasa iba en el asiento de copiloto y a la par de ella iba Hanji quien había sacado una cámara de solo Dios sabe dónde y empezaba a tomar fotos del bello paisaje que los extensos campos le brindaban. En los asientos de en medio iban Caroline y Levi, quien a muy pesar de la asiática y por sorpresa de la de lentes, estos dos había logrado entablar una muy amena conversación.

Si días antes le hubieran preguntado a Rivaille que, que pensaba de la mayoría de las adolescentes. Este les hubiera contestado que la mayoría de jovencitas a tal edad, resultaban ser unas completas mocosas indecentes con ropas tan cortas que dejaban casi (por no decir que TODO) al descubierto, pero justamente hoy había logrado cambiar de opinión respecto a ello, bueno al menos en el caso de la joven alemana quien a pesar de su edad resultaba ser muy madura y de poseer un amplio conocimiento, eso y su amor por el orden y la limpieza.

**¡Oh ya falta poco para que lleguemos! **–La oji ámbar, bajo el vidrio de su ventana dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco. Por un momento, el peli negro pensó que aquello provocaría que entraran miles de asquerosos insectos, pero por fortuna y gracia de Dios nada de eso pasó. Despues de una hora y media de viaje dejando entrever parte de una enorme puerta de hierro, con un escudo en medio de esta. Era el escudo con un par de alas en él. Una blanca y la otra azul oscuro, ese era el escudo de la familia Jaeger-

**Mierda…** -Los ojos del azabache se abrieron por completo al ver aquel enorme escudo en las puertas del lugar, era obvio que reconocería ese escudo en cualquier lugar. Y como no, si en cada bendita compañía o negocio del cual los Jaeger eran dueños, se podía encontrar aquel escucho, _"el escudo de los cazadores"_

.

.

.

La joven asiática fue desacelerando un poco a medida de que entraba al lugar, Hanji no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de la emoción logrando con ello despertar al pobre de Erwin que venida dormido en el asiento de atrás, Levi por poco se quita uno de sus zapatos para metérselo en la boca a aquella loca gritona, pero por educación decidió contener sus deseos homicidas. Los rayos del ocaso empezaban a aparecer poco a poco, provocando que los enormes arboles llenos de deliciosos frutos provocaran algo de sombra. Levi no pudo evitar degustar aquel dulce olor que cada fruta de cada árbol o arbusto emitía. Era una dulce combinación, nada que ver con el olor a la ciudad, pero hubo algo que termino llamando la atención del francés, y es que a medida que el carro se iba acercando a la enorme casa más lograba ver aquel ser que había cautivado su mirada.

Caroline que para en ese entonces había volteado a ver al peli negro para comentar algo, vio que este tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar, por un momento pensó que el azabache estaba viendo a algún animal o algo así, por ende decidió buscar aquello del cual Levi no despegaba la mirada y para su mayor y grata sorpresa fue que el peli negro había enfocado la mirada en cierto castaño de ojos esmeraldas. Finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos Mikasa detuvo el carro enfrente de la enorme casa.

Tal vez fue porque la peli negra y la peli castaña habían regresado a casa, tal vez fue por eso que decidió correr hacia donde ellas seguido de su novio, quien parecía una maldita garrapata pegado a él todo el bendito día, según los demás. Rivaille y los otros salieron del vehículo, y tal bullicio (por parte de Hanji) logro alertar a los demás habitantes del lugar. La señora Jaeger salió acompañada con un hombre muchísimo más alto que ella, de cabellos algo largos y de un tono rubio oscuro, con una no tan pronunciada barba y bigote, sus ojos eran de un tono azul. Caroline y Levi soltaron una exclamación al ver a la oji marrón corriendo y gritando de felicidad mientras iba a abrazar a la señora Jaeger y a aquel hombre con vestiduras vaqueras.

**¡Señora Jaeger! ¡Mike! ¡Cuánto tiempo!** –decía mientras abrazaba a uno primero y al otro después-

**Jajaja, así es Hanji** –respondía aquella dulce mujer, mientras se dejaba abrazar y abrazaba a aquella joven peli castaña, que aún conservaba aquella energía y alegría en su ser-

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hanji **–respondió el rubio mientras abrazaba también a la joven oji marrón-

**Hahahaha, lo se… Y vaya que no has cambiado en nada eh, Mike~!** –Hanji empezó a codear al pobre rubio que tan solo logro embozar una pequeña sonrisa. Mas en un breve instante sus ojos lograron conectarse con otro par del mismo tono, o más claros como el de un cielo azul despejado en época de verano, el nombrado Mike no pudo evitar ensanchar aún más su sonrisa al ver a aquel rubio unos centímetros más bajo que el, y este también le vio. Aunque claro, Erwin no logro mantener el contacto visual con Mike, ya que una extraña sensación en el pecho y el ardor en sus mejillas le obligo a romper el contacto con aquella mirada, el rubio más alto no pudo evitar sonreír complacido con aquello- **Oh, ya que lo recuerdo… Estos son mis amigos~! **

Y fuera por gracia divina o no, en ese momento Eren llego acompañado con su garrapata, es decir novio. La joven peli castaña empezó presentando primero a Erwin, quien aún conservaba aquel suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, y no era para tanto si el tal Mike no dejaba de verle, y él tampoco podía evitar mirarle, más aun con aquellas ropas que se encontraba usando, las cuales consistían en una camisa color verde olivo pero de un tono suave, encima de esta llevaba puesto una chaqueta, seguido de un pantalón azul oscuro, y unas botas negras al igual que el sombrero que llevaba puesto. Por otro lado Mikasa gruñía y soltaba algún improperio en su lengua materna, mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos de golpear al imbécil de Dustin que seguía muy pegado al alemán, y al aparecer no era la única ya que tanto Levi como Caroline miraban aquello con desagrado. Eren camino hasta colocarse a la par de su madre y depositar un beso en la mejilla de aquella señora, esta le sonrió como siempre solía hacerle.

**Bien, este de aquí…** -dijo señalando al rubio quien aún seguía usando su traje de ejecutivo, excepto por aquella incomoda chaqueta- **es Erwin Smith~! ¿Acaso no es todo un bombón?** –dijo provocando que el rubio se sonrojada aún más por las ocurrencias de su amiga- **Y este otro…** -fue en ese momento en el que Rivaille volteo a ver a aquella mujer, amenazándole con la mirada de que si llegaba a decir algo como eso era seguro que le rompería el cuello o algo así- **Es Levi Rivaille… **

Fue en ese preciso instante en que la mirada verdeazulada de Eren se enfocó en aquel hombre de semblante serio y mirada intimidante. Era obvio de que era mucho más alto que el, al menos por unos diez centímetros. De mirada gris, cabello negro y con un corte estilo militar, además de que podía notar atreves de sus ropas que el peli negro tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. Eren tan solo se abofeteo mentalmente por tener aquellos pensamientos, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Levi se dio cuenta de que aquel joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima, en cierto modo fue algo que a Levi le gusto.

Ya que él tampoco podía quitar la mirada de encima de aquel mocoso de mirada verdeazulada, lo había visto por la ventana del carro a lo lejos, pero tenerlo así de cerca era otra cosa. Eren era al menos unos diez centímetros más bajo que el, cabello castaño y alborotado, ojos de un extraño y llamativo color, además de tener un bueno cuerpo; se notaba que trabajaba en ello pero no tanto. En ese preciso instante hubo un click, dos miradas azul cielo se conectaron. Al igual que una grisácea con una verde azulada. Hanji seguía hablando de las múltiples cosas que había hecho mientras caminaba junto a la señora Jaeger y Mikasa, aunque esta última llevaba a rastras a un no tan alegre Dustin, y todo por pedido de Caroline que desde hacía mucho había notado las miradas de aquellos cuatro.

Caroline tan solo sonrió levemente mientras miraba como Mike empezaba a entablar una conversación con Erwin, y este parecía encantado aunque en cierta medida intentaba ocultar su sonrojo y aquella timidez de la que no sabía que poseía. Por otro lado, Eren se encontraba más que nervioso, inclusive se había olvidado de que su novio, Dustin aún seguía ahí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no había necesidad para ello, según Levi. Tan solo un cómodo silencio y el dulce olor al campo y una comida casera que la señora Jaeger se había tomado la molestia de cocinar ella misma.

Era época de otoño y una suave y fresca brisa soplaba, llevándose consigo el olor y algunas hojas y pétalos de flores; mientras los últimos rayos del ocaso desaparecían poco a poco.

**_Continuara… _**


End file.
